White Robe
by Terradoll
Summary: Roy/Ed yaoi oneshot. Based off of t.A.T.u. music video for "White Robe" or "Beliy Plaschik". Roy is a military officer with unthinkable orders involving a blonde prisoner.


**Hey it's Terradoll so yeah. This is another one-shot based off of the music video for t.A.T.u's "White Robe"**

**YES PEOPLE THIS IS A YAOI WITH ROY/ED.**

**That's only because it's sort of like that in the video...I guess...I think... Yeah. Yulia's pregnancy won't be mentioned here so it won't be an MPreg but it still has the same plotline/ending...(sobs)**

**DON'T KILL ME! I don't own FMA or t.A.T.u. but man I seriously wish I did cuz then I would have my twin by my side. (I look like Lena)**

**Roy will be taking the role of Lena and Ed the role of Yulia. If you know what happens and don't care to...yeah. Stop now. It still counts as a hit that you even opened this up xD**

**On with the music video oneshot!**

* * *

><p>Roy walked home down the dingy subway station. There were people sitting on the floor and shady people everywhere. He had just come back from a date and had been dressed up, but they'd been...<em>busy...<em>and his shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket gone. His hair a wreck and you could tell he needed whatever he had to drink.

Roy tripped on bottles littering the ground and grumbled, pulling his uncomfortable shoes off and continued to walk down the shady station.

Ed held his toothbrush under the water and turned the handle, cold water running down. He stood there, brushing his teeth looking in the mirror wearing nothing more than a big gray tee-shirt.

_Feeling ugly looking pretty_

Roy exited the tunnel and passed by overgrown plants, still barefoot, walking to his apartment. He sighed in the cold night air. He felt like crap and definetly wasn't looking forward to later.

_Yellow ribbons black graffitti_

Lights flashed from the building as Roy continued to walk on. Ed brushed his dirty hair out of his face as he brushed his teeth, looking blankly into the mirror

_Word is written bond is broken_

_No big secret left unspoken_

Roy reached his building. Everything was dark, no one was awake but him.

_Sun is painted in the corner_

Ed stopped brushing and his eyes widened. He remembered what tonight was.

Roy walked inside his white room and tossed his shoes aside, continuing to walk towards his bed. His feet were tired.

_But it's never getting warmer_

_All the lies they keep on selling_

Ed pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and dropped it, spitting the remaing toothpaste at the cabinet mirror.

_But you never check the spelling_

Ed walked a few steps away from the mirror and pulled off his shirt. He stepped up onto a platform and twisted a handle. Water started to rain down from the showerhead above him.

_Flying bullets, _

_Hit the targets_

_Wings and Halos_

_Five to Seven_

Ed's golden hair was wet and matted to his head. The cold water rained down on him as Ed sang in the shower. Water ran over skin and steel as his strong voice echoed over the stone.

Roy flopped down on his bed. The clock read 3:05 in the morning. His clothes were gone and he lay there in his boxers.

_In this White Robe_

_Through the darkness_

_Paragliding_

_Back to Heaven_

As he showered, Ed looked in the foggy mirror at his own reflection. His flesh hand ran over the back of his neck where a small tattoo was inked. Ed didn't know what it was, but when he came here they made him get it. Forced him to lie down and he screamed as they drew the design on his neck with needles.

_Flying bullets_

_Hit the targets_

_Wings and Halos_

_Five to Seven_

Roy got up, dressed in new underwear, and walked behind his bed to where a plain button up shirt and a dark jacket where hanging. He put on a clean set of pants and the shirt. He buttoned up the shirt and jacket, cleaning up his hair.

_In this White Robe_

_Through the darkness_

_Paragliding_

_Back to Heaven._

Ed got out of the shower and put on what looked not unlike a hospitial nightgown. It was a thin white garmet like that and tied in the back. He sat down at a table that was a sterile grey color, along with everything else in the room. If that's what you wanted to call it. More like a cell. In fact, it was a cell.

_Time is running we are sitting_

Mustang was in the back seat of a fancy car as his chaufer (whoever that may be) drove through the darkness till they came to cold iron bar gates

A person dressed all in black entered the cell where Ed was. They set a tray down in front of him. The tray was a plain, boring grey. The food, which was as pale white as Ed's gown, looked highly ineditible. Ed's hands instantly flashed over to the right edge of the tray and pushed it diagonally, straight off the table.

The silverware flew and clanged as it hit the floor and Ed went back to what looked like an arrogant thinking position at the table.

_Back together just for splitting_

Heh, Mustang knew how true that line was as he sang the song softly in the back of the car. People crowded around the car. Wealthy fools, paparazzi, desperate people, everyone.

The lights of the car illuminated a sign designating where they were at. There was a star with three circles in the middle. The inside of the third circle looked like a black and white design of an eye. Below the symbol were the bold, black words **DETENTION CENTER.**

_You are crying in the corner_

A bottle and plastic cup were set down in front of Ed. (Not caught on camera) Only after Ed had slamed his fist in the table shouting and proceding to give whoever was around the finger with both his flesh and auto-mail hand.

_Always next and never former_

Below the Detention Center sign was a sign that said **Department of CONTROL.** People banged on the windows of the car and flashed lights, doing odd movements. All trying to get Roy's attention. He looked around with a dead expression. It wasn't going to work. He came here because he was ordered to, and had to do the unthinkable.

Ed poured himself some of the drink and gulped it down right away. No doubt the blonde teen was drinking some red-black alchohal, but he didn't care. He _needed_ it. After all, tonight was a big night.

_Open up and let me hear it_

_Former body future spirt_

Ed rose from the table just as Mustang's car passed through the gates, leaving the people behind.

Two people in black entered Ed's cell, which was furnished with a metal bed, a table, a chair, shower, and suprisingly, a large window that was bolted shut and led only stories below to a grimy alley and police patrolled area.

_Brain is useless, chair is rocking_

One of the two women who entered Ed's cell pulled his hands close together and cuffed them. The other women bent down and did the same for his ankles. The steel glinted in the dim light as it wrapped around flesh and steel both.

_Open doors for dead man walking_

Ed remembered the song Roy had taught him long ago as the women led him out and the cross-link door to the cell opened. '_Heh. Funny that I remember that line'_ Ed thought as they walked him out into a hall. Whenever he and Roy were together late at night, they would sing this song for no real reason. Roy would sing the verses, '_And I would sing the chorus'_ Ed thought as the women let him down the hall. He opened his mouth to sing once again

_Flying bullets_

_Hit the targets_

_Wings and Halos_

_Five to Seven_

Ed walked down the hall, head raised high in pride. Roy walked down a seperate hall in a black military uniform and marched with a small group of soilders behind him. The hall was stone and pipe lined. It looked somewhat like a factory or maybe unused warehouse.

_In this White Robe_

_Through the darkness_

_Paragliding_

_Back to Heaven_

_Flying bullets_

_Hit the targets _

_Wings and Halos_

_Five to Seven_

Ed was led up a set of stairs where a faded green EXIT sign hung on the wall. The cuffs around his ankles made it hard to walk, but he managed. He had to, to see Roy again.

_In this White Robe_

_Through the darkness_

_Paragliding_

_Back to Heaven_

Roy and the men behind him exited the tunnel in an open area surrounded by walls of the prison. A barren, cold courtyard devoid of life. '_Only death'_ Roy thought as he looked over at the soilders lined up perfectly to his right. They all held loaded rifles in their arms.

Ed was led out into the same courtyard and eyed the place he was being led to. It was in the middle of everything. A platform raised not far above the ground and on the end of it was a tall metal beam standing vertically.

One of the women bent down to undo the cuffs around Ed's ankles. It didn't matter that for that moment, he was unlocked. There were police everywhere, ordered to kill if he resited.

'_It doesn't matter, either way'_ Ed sighed and they undid his handcuffs and helped him up onto the platform. The older lady behind him undid the tied on his gown and he shrugged it off, leaving the former State Alchemist in only his boxers.

As soon as the gown was gone, the younger lady pulled Ed back to where a large ring was attached to the beam. To that ring, there was another set of cuffs. Ed's wrists were locked in there so he had his back to the cool metal beam and his face to Roy Mustang.

The women walked away, leaving Ed cuffed to the beam standing on a wooden platform. As soon as they left, one word left Roy's mouth.

"Ready"

The soliders beside him all held their rifles across their chest now, a swift movement. Roy was the only one out of five men who didn't hold a gun.

Ed looked up to the sky. It was starless, and as black as death. Roy looked at the boy with his head held high, eyes wandering up to the ominous sky. He remembered how Edward always used to hold his head high like that and how a smile always lit up his face. How he would laugh at the thought of God, but now how it looked like he was almost praying.

And his lip quivered. Roy could only see that one sign of fear. Those lips belonged to Edward Elric, the fearless Fullmetal Alchemist who Roy had called his only weeks ago. Only a few weeks ago, Roy had looked into strong, firey eyes that were now scanning the darkness for the heavens. Only a few weeks ago, had Ed's pride shattered almost permanetly when he was put under arrest.

Only a few weeks ago, Roy had kissed those lips that were now quivering with fear.

It didn't matter what had happened in the past. Roy had to do this, or things would only be worse in the future. The papers said Ed was a cold blooded killer, and that Mustang knew wasn't true. But it didn't matter. The higher ups said it was and he had to obey their commands, no matter how much it killed his heart.

About five seconds had passed when Roy ordered the second of the three commands.

"Aim"

All of the men beside him aimed their guns and closed one eye, making sure that their aim would hit the target. The target...

It took what seemed like forever, but was actually only ten seconds, for Roy to conjure up his strength and bid Ed a silent farewell with his eyes.

"Fire"

Ed closed his eyes as the shot of bullets rang in his ears. '_Goodbye, bastard. I love you, and I'll miss you' _were the Fullmetal Alchemist's last thoughts as the bullets hit the target, and blood stained pale skin.

Never once did Roy flinch as his men shot Edward down like some shooting game that you would get a prize if you killed the boy with one shot. He had to act strong, but inside he was dying himself over the death of his young lover.

'_Fifteen...is this what I've been alloted to? Hell on Earth, killing my friends so I myself won't die? Is this the burden I have to carry for being a hero of Ishbal? If so, I don't want to live. I'll die in the place of my friends. But really, will what I get after death be any different?'_ thought Roy as the men stood at attention once again.

Silence hung in the air as the five of them stared at the bloody corpse of Edward Elric. A buzzer soon went off, to signal people to come and get the executed prisoner's body. Soon following was the ringing of a telephone, probably for Roy to call him and tell him to kill yet another friend.

He sighed and looked away, before once again, meeting eyes with Edward Elric. One alive, one dead.

This wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I just killed Ed. DONT KILL ME PLEASE! I only took the plot from t.A.T.u.'s "White Robe" video. In Russian, the song is "Beily Plaschik". I think the video fits the words in many ways and I tried to bring that out. I came up with this idea..hmmm...I'd say not to long ago, lying in bed listining to it on my iPod and remembering the video. That's when I thought this fanfic would be kwel.<strong>

**This is typed pretty fast. 2 days it took so that's impressive for me. Really about 1 to 2 hours I'd say. I'm still working on a chapter from AUGUST! I've had ALOT more free time because finals are coming up and teachers aren't really handing out homework.**

**7 DAYS TILL SKOOL ENDS WOO HOO**

**IM SEEING VIC MIGNOGNA ON SATURDAY! My friend (Ally from Magic Dictionary in case you're wondering) said she's gonna print out a picture of him, photoshop a bowl of pasta in there, and give to me and have him sign in "The Pasta Guy" because she thinks his last name sounds like a pasta. She also scarred me for life today in class because I was showing her my State Alchemist pocket watch from FMA and she goes "FMA? *giggle* What does that stand for?"**

**"Fullmetal Alchemist...?"**

**"Put two curse words in"**

**So now I can't say FMA without thinking about that. Thank You, Ally XP**

**Thanks for reading and please review! PLEASE I NEED THEM!**

**Oh, P.S. bad spelling cuz FF eliminated spellchecker. Please no complaints about spelling, I know it's bad. THAT MEANS YOU ALMIA. STFU SISTER!**


End file.
